Autocontrol
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Tiene mucho que perder y nada que ganar. Por ello, esto es lo mejor que puede hacer.


**Disclaimer**: Haikyuu! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Furudate Haruichi. Lo único mío es la trama aquí presente.

**N/A**: Primer fic de mi autoría en este fandom (lo lanza, y vuelve a su agujero, cual topo).

**Advertencias**: Errores ortográficos. Ligero OOC. Shonen Ai. Spoirlers, ligeritos del manga.

_**Summary:**_ Tiene mucho que perder y nada que ganar. Por ello, esto es lo mejor que puede hacer.

* * *

_**A**_utocontrol

La música es siempre un buen método para ignorarle.

O al menos, eso es lo que Tsukishima quiere creer. Porque, si bien Yamaguchi a veces no se da cuenta de que, camino a casa, él esta oyendo bandas extranjeras como Placebo, The Cranberries, Rolling Stones y muchas otras. El ruido de los acordes, el lamento de los teclados electrónicos, los bajos, y las voces entremezcladas con el ritmo y la lirica, _**las palabras**_. Son como una gran nube de ruido que le envuelve y lo lleva lejos.

Lejos de él.

En ocasiones se arrepiente, pues un dios allá arriba le bendijo con el don de ser atento a los detalles (y ciego a otros, pero vergonzoso es admitirlo). Percatándose de que la luz que desprende la sonrisa del rostro decorado con pecas, que pueden unirse y emular parte de la cúpula celeste con sus constelaciones; se apaga hasta no ser más que una luz fantasma que lucha por mantenerse presente (como las luciérnagas).

Entonces, sucede que su corazón tiene miedo y su mente le grita que haga algo. No obstante, como siempre sucede (como siempre ha sido). Su lengua se retuerce dentro de su boca, tocando la barrera de sus dientes.

—Si no te apuras, me iré sin ti.

Su boca no puede formar oraciones dulces, mucho menos amables o comprensivas.

* * *

Su situación es como la de un virus, cuyo periodo de incubación se sucedió años atrás.

No sucedió en un primer momento, como es de esperar, porque, incluso si estos sentimientos estaban en su interior, él no era estúpidamente romántico como seguramente lo eran el resto de los hombres. Él es racional, realista y franco (le pese a quien le pese, o le disguste).

El amor a primera vista no es algo que considere real. Diablos, de hecho, no lo ve sensato tampoco. ¿Cómo enamorarte y entregar todo a una persona por solo haber cruzado miradas (o tú ver a esa persona), una sola vez, en un momento determinado?

Incomprensible, estúpido, patético.

Patético, patético, patético.

Igual que él.

En ocasiones, Tsukishima alza la vista, con los auriculares en sus oídos. Ignorando los llamados de su madre, los golpes en su puerta. No le importa quedarse sordo. Necesita el ruido en estos momentos, lo precisa.

Porque es cuando hace ruido, que Yamaguchi no esta ahí, en su memoria. Esperando en la entrada de su casa, sin moverse, sentado en el suelo, tras que él se recluyese al saber la mentira de Takeru. Cantando una canción de uno de esos animes tontos que miraban de niños para matar el tiempo. Y, al día siguiente, haciendo como que nada paso, preguntándole si quería jugar voleibol con él.

Insistiendo en ello, aún cuando él muy rudamente golpeo la pelota, y hasta le empujo. Yamaguchi se quedo ahí, con él, siguiéndole como una sombra. Sin pronunciar palabra. Caminando, no detrás, sino a su lado, tomándole de la manga del suéter con dos de sus dedos.

Un agarre firme y cálido.

Tirando de él, tomando el frente por primera vez, acelerando el paso, mirando siempre al frente.

—Tsukii, te entro tierra en los ojos ¿cierto?—suelta, mirando el cielo anaranjado, doblando la esquina, con él aún detrás suyo asido por su firme pero cálido agarre de dedos—Si no te los limpias pueden infectarse, o bueno eso dice mi madre—agrega como si fuera algo normal y de lo cual preocuparse.

Tsukiyima recuerda haber farfullado un bajo "gracias, lo siento" en su mente. Apretando los labios, mientras Tadashi seguía guiándole, en vista de las lagrimas que nublaban sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas.

—"_Y así empezó"—_piensa, mientras rueda a un lado de la cama, presionando los auriculares contra sus orejas, cerrando los ojos_—"Que patético soy"._

* * *

Los días más difíciles, considera Tsukishima son aquellos en los que él tiene completa libertad para mirar a Tadashi.

No es como si antes no la tuviera, siempre la tuvo, servida en bandeja de oro. Pero, ya no son solo ellos dos, en su pequeña burbuja, lamentablemente. Ahora se trataba de todos, del equipo.

Mirarlo, fuera de la forma que fuera, terminaría siendo obvio y notorio. Sobre todo, y para su mala suerte, lo más probable era que el King fuera el primero en percatarse, y como este no tenía un filtro para su idiotez y lengua suelta, lo más seguro es que Tadashi se diera cuenta también. De sus miradas, de su afecto y atención.

No podía permitírselo, no podía.

La cosa, por supuesto, se trata de joderle la existencia. Esa es la conclusión a la que llega todas las tardes, en los vestidores, observando los hombros, cada vez más anchos, la línea de la espalda, la forma en los omoplatos se marcan por debajo de la piel. Y el pequeño sendero, que sabe, podria marcar con su uña, partiendo del ombligo, y seguir descendiendo hasta por debajo de los bóxers de Tadashi.

Por dentro sonríe, y se apresura a ponerse la camiseta. Apretando el paso.

— ¡Ah! ¡Tsukki, espérame!—grita Yamaguchi detrás suyo, apresurándose igualmente a terminar de vestirse de una buena vez.

Tsukishima maldice por lo bajo el no llevar sus auriculares en ese momento.

El "Ah" dicho por su amigo suena demasiado apagado, casi murmurado y contenido. Como los gemidos, que sabe por las películas porno de Takeru (que el mayor se empeña en esconder, pero siempre falla), solo pueden devenir de la unión sexual.

Y aunque frio e indiferente, Tsukishima no es un frígido. Tiene 16 años, y como todo chico de 16 años, tiene hormonas. Junto con el recuerdo fresco de las caderas, los hombros, las piernas de Tadashi.

—"_Puta pubertad"_

* * *

Hay días en que Tadashi llega con cartas en las manos, y Kei teme lo peor.

La cara de Yamaguchi es una máscara. Falsa sonrisa, pecas dispersas y ensombrecidas por la falta de luz en el aula, ojos que evaden los suyos. Labios fuertemente presionados entre sí, en un rictus.

Kei mira las cartas (que al final, son para él), y nota los caracteres escritos de forma curva. Diferentes colores tienen los sobres, algunos llevan perfume.

Por el rabillo del ojo, su ojos captura la mirada atenta que le dirige Yamaguchi, como esperando algo.

—"_¿Acaso…?"—_se pregunta Kei, mirando de nuevo los sobre sin pestañar ni una vez, ni abandonar su rostro sereno_—"¿Quieres a alguna de ellas?"—_la posibilidad hace eco, y su corazón esta siendo taladrado.

Despacio, suavemente, agonizantemente.

Es entonces, que, por un breve instante, mirando desde su posición (con la cabeza gacha) las pecas, las mejillas, la nariz y labios. Así como los ojos (orbes de luz, adictiva para las polillas como él) que buscan respuesta de su parte. Tsukishima Kei podría levantarse de su asiento, y unir sus labios a los de Yamaguchi Tadashi y mandar todo a la mierda.

Pero se contiene.

Yamaguchi siempre ha estado ahí, constante, presente, silencioso pero comprensivo. Tolerante y receptivo.

Su verdadero y único amigo.

No puede arruinar eso, no tras tantos años, no después de tantas cosas. Incluso si la apuesta promete cosas hermosas. _El miedo no se va_.

No se va, así de simple. Kei tiene miedo, como un niño pequeño, y su barrera se levantara cuantas veces se requiera para que Tadashi no se dé cuenta.

Sin nada que decir, se levanta de su asiento y tira (delante de los pocos alumnos que quedan en el salón) por la ventana, todas y cada una de las cartas.

Y mientras los murmullos comienzan, y los insultos, así como llamados de atención también lo hacen. Tsukishima sonríe, arrogantemente como solo él sabe hacerlo. Caminando con dirección a la puerta.

Tadashi lo sigue, aún bajo la desaprobación de todas las miradas.

Tsukishima siente su corazón un poco más ligero, y el hueco en su pecho, menos profundo.

—"_Pero esto es temporal. Siempre lo es"—_afirma, con resignación en tanto una sonrisa fugazmente teñida de tristeza, se instala en su rostro.

Tal, vez un día. Donde ya no viva con sus padres, donde pueda sostenerse económica y emocionalmente sobre sus propios pies, sin la necesidad del soporte que representa Tadashi, él pueda decirle todo.

Los sueños, las palabras atoradas en su garganta, el afecto que le tiene, y los planes que quiere realizar con él. Las cosas que quiere hacer con él.

Pero no ahora. Ahora todo es demasiado frágil, como el cristal. Las apuestas son altas, y Kei tiene mucho que perder y nada que ganar.

Por eso, va aguantar. Al menos, hasta que las posibilidades suban un digito por sobre el cero.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Sencilla la cosa, pudo salir mejor. Al menos, a mi juicio. Pero con el caos de desorden que hay en casa, mi modo de escribir se desvía. Tener una casa bien organizada, al parecer, como bien dice mi madre, ayuda a la mente.

_**N/A** _**2**:Andaba tan enferma que ni me fije que la primera vez que puse esto escribí mal "Tsukishima" poniendo en su lugar Tsukiyima. De nuevo, doy gracias a Souta-kun, primer review de la historia por señalarmelo.

¿Reviews?


End file.
